


Icebreakers and Intuition

by SilverAmoebasquid



Series: STZ Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, SOEKAWA JIN IS PERFECT AND A GREAT VICE CAPTAIN AND I LOVE HIM, Shiratorizawa Week 2018, That is all, [gets up on my soapbox], aaaaa, day 7: first meeting, me: has anyone ever done this before?, me: im going to write a fic where Jin is the main character bc he deserves love, me: who cares. I love him. Angel., stz week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: At the beginning of the year, the new volleyball club takes some time to get to know each other better.





	Icebreakers and Intuition

Jin kept his eyes on the clock until the preordained time. He glanced at Washijou, confirming the agreement they’d worked out in the short break between the end of last school year and the beginning of this one.

The coach got to his feet and raised a hand to halt the practice drills everyone was currently working on together. It had only been three hours since practice had started when Washijou ordered everyone to start cleaning up the gym for the night and for the second and third years, this was unheard of. Ordinarily, the members of the strongest powerhouse volleyball team in Miyagi could expect another two hours of practice at least before being released for the night.

Today was the third practice of the new school year and the first-years were already getting a feel for the intensity of the program so even they looked a little surprised at how early they were ending for the night.

When the equipment had all been put away, the players gathered around Washijou again, waiting for instruction, unsure if they should be nervous about their shortened practice time. Washijou looked at Jin and nodded, beckoning him to come to the front of the group and speak.

Jin took a deep breath and stood next to the shorter coach on the side of the court. He smiled as he looked out over his team, a little nervous with all their eyes on him. “Alright, guys. Thanks for another really good night of practice. I think we’re going to be an incredible team this year.” A few low cheers of agreement met Jin from the small crowd and made him smile. “I suggested this and I’m grateful coach liked the idea as well, but we’re going to take some extra time to get to know each other tonight. We all end up knowing each other well by the end of the season no matter what, just because of how much time we spend together, but it’s always nice to have a bit of a basis to build relationships on. So that’s why we’re ending practice a bit early today.”

Every eye in the gym was focused on Jin and he almost stammered. He was going to have to get used to his new title of vice-captain and the responsibilities that came with it. He commanded attention from the rest of the team and he spoke with renewed confidence. “I pretty much pulled names out of a hat, so this is completely randomized. You’re all assigned to someone else on the team to get to know a little better tonight. Go eat dinner together and hang out in one of your dorms. Tomorrow when we meet for practice, we’re going to chat for a bit and I want everyone to come with something you’ve found you have in common with your partner. It doesn’t have to be elaborate, but don’t just do the bare minimum. We’re ending practice early so you really can hang out for a little while and get to know people better. Sound like a plan?”

Another chorus of agreement echoed through the gym and Jin pulled his phone out of his pocket to read off the list of names.

 

* * *

 

Hearing his name called, Tendou’s ears perked up. He raised his hand high in the air to beckon his partner, Goshiki Tsutomu. A thrill of excitement chased up his back and he jumped in place. He recognized the name as one of the new first years, someone he’d already tried to make friends with. If he was matching the right face and name, Goshiki was going to be a super fun partner!

His own hand raised as well, Tendou quickly spotted Goshiki in the crowd and made his way over to the first year, giving him a loud high five before they broke away from the group. Tendou ignored the rest of the group, already moving toward the locker room with Goshiki. “I was hoping I’d get paired with one of the first years! This is such a cool idea!”

Goshiki seemed just as excited, like he had to tether himself to the floor to keep from bouncing. It was immediately endearing to Tendou. “I hope I— uh... I hope I’m a good partner! I won’t let you down, Tendou-senpai!”

Color sparked in Tendou’s cheeks at the title. He was going to be the best senpai, he was positive. “You’re already the greatest partner I could hope for, Tsutomu! Should we shower then go get food?”

Already racing into the locker room, Goshiki yelled a promise that he’d take the fastest shower ever so they could spend plenty of time getting to know each other.

 

Tendou slid into a seat in the school’s cafeteria, Goshiki taking the seat next to him, listening avidly as Tendou rambled about an anime he’d been watching lately. Absently, he noted how busy the cafeteria was at this time of night. For once, they were actually getting out of club activities around dinner time instead of hours later when the cafeteria was nearly empty.

“Anyway,” Tendou concluded his statement, “Anime is cool. Do you watch any of that?”

“I used to a lot when I was younger!” Goshiki chirped. “Maybe I can get back into it with you sometime! I’m not very good at keeping up with shows, but my younger siblings still watch a lot of anime so I might know more than I think about it.”

Tendou dropped a hand onto Goshiki’s head, smearing it around and making his black hair stick up. “We can if you want to! What are some of your hobbies?”

“Volleyball!” Tsutomu answered automatically, then covered his mouth quickly. “Sorry! That’s obvious and not very exciting! I like exploring outside?”

Knowing exactly how he wanted to spend the rest of the evening, Tendou scarfed the rest of his dinner down, pleased to see Goshiki ate at the same harried pace he did. Tendou jumped to his feet again raced back out of the cafeteria, motioning Goshiki to follow him. Just outside the gates of Shiratorizawa Academy was a little forested area. It wasn’t far enough away from school or street to be a relaxing nature getaway, but it was still one of Tendou’s go-to’s to get outside.

Goshiki looked thrilled, stepping off the sidewalk into the dirt and woodchips and Tendou smirked, turning on his phone’s flashlight. “Is this the kind of thing you like?”

“Yeah!” Goshiki answered, jumping ahead into the trees, turning on his own phone for light. “Maybe I’ll come out here again too! Are there bugs?”

Tendou laughed. “Not too many, but some! I like to catch them and show them to my roommate because he hates bugs! Do you like bugs?”

“I like the good ones!” Goshiki nodded and turned in a circle, watching a moth drift through the air. “One time last year I got stung by a wasp three times in a row. I don’t like wasps.”

Tendou filed that information away. Even if he didn’t share the same harrowing experience, the story could come in handy later. Tendou winked and nudged Goshiki’s shoulder. “That sounds really painful. You must be really strong to keep exploring after that happened.”

Watching Goshiki beam with pride at the compliment made Tendou’s heart feel light. “I’m not that tough, I don’t think,” he said shyly. “What about you; have you ever been stung?”

“Once,” Tendou recalled his childhood memory. “I don’t think I have a high pain tolerance though because I can’t stand to be around wasps now. I think pain and also volleyball is the only thing keeping me from getting a cool piercing. But maybe I will after high school.”

Goshiki’s eyes widened in admiration. “A piercing,” he breathed. “That’s  _ beyond _ cool! You’re the coolest senpai I’ve ever had!”

Tendou winked, loving the attention and excited he’d found someone he could gush over as well. “I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone about that. But hey, we’re both pretty brave, don’t you think? We can use that tomorrow for what we found that we have in common! We’ll go in tomorrow and be the badass squad!”

 

* * *

Yamagata smirked and made eye contact with Semi from across the gym as their names were called, breaking away from the rest of the club to spend their evening together. “What up, stranger. Nice to meet you.” Yamagata held out a fist for Semi to pound.

“Ow!” Semi pulled his hand away. “You don’t need to punch my fist. That’s not what that’s supposed to be.”

“Shake it off,” Yamagata dismissed, seeing in Semi’s expression that he wasn’t actually mad. “I got excited.”

Semi scoffed. “I’m tracking with you there. I’d much rather get paired with you than pretty much anyone else here. The first-years are fine, but I feel like they’re so young. Is that weird? We were their age two years ago but it feels so different. And don’t get me started on the second-years.  _ None _ of them are mentally sane.”

Yamagata laughed. He didn’t have a problem with anyone on the team that he knew of but listening to Semi’s opinions of everyone was funny. “You’ll grow into your senpai status, Eita. It’s like being a parent. You start loving them all despite their quirks, just because they’re your children.”

Rolling his eyes, Semi looked at the door to the locker room, held open for the crowd of club members heading in to shower. “Uh, do you want to shower in my dorm? I doubt Satori will be up there and it’s better than dealing with that mess.”

“When did you get so antisocial?” Yamagata followed Semi out of the gymnasium and to the dorm building. Third-years were on the third floor, a symbol of pride for the upperclassmen. Yamagata did like the sentiment of being above everyone else, but he was already finding it annoying to have to walk up so many stairs after an especially difficult volleyball practice.

Semi unlocked the door to his dorm and shoved inside, kicking some of Tendou’s belongings around the floor so the door could swing open all the way. “I’m not antisocial. I just don’t like change.”

“Is that why you’re rooming with Satori again instead of asking for a new roommate like you’ve been talking about for the past two years?” Yamagata grabbed a plush lizard and threw it at Semi.

Barely managing to catch the projectile, Semi laughed and tossed it back onto his roommate’s bed. “Fine, he’s not as bad as I make it sound. I promise the bathroom is cleaner than the rest of the room so go for it.

 

By the time Yamagata got out of the shower, Semi had the TV on — probably one of the reasons he tolerated rooming with Tendou — and he flopped down on the bed. Semi took his shower quickly as well, joining Yamagata in relaxing with his eyes shut.

“So am I telling the team tomorrow that you’re allergic to the kouhai?” Yamagata kicked his friend’s foot, making him open his eyes again.

“Please don’t. I know I’ll learn to like them all, I just have a very special place in my heart for our classmates.”

“Third-years should have a secret handshake or something to let everyone know we’re the coolest class.” Yamagata sat up. “Make up a handshake with me!”

Semi rose as well, a sly grin sneaking onto his face. “Perfect. That can be the thing we have in common that we share with the group too. Like ‘we learned that we both  _ clap slap back explosion spin stomp high-five _ ,’ kind of thing.”

Yamagata laughed and held his hands out to slowly make up moves to their new shared handshake. The shakiness of their first few practices made them both chuckle and they laughed out loud as Semi accidentally slapped Yamagata across the face and Yamagata sought revenge by hooking his foot around Semi’s leg and sending him to the ground.

They were still at it when Tendou eventually did return for the night to find them laughing and pretending to beat each other up on the floor as people could only do when they had three years together to trust each other.

 

* * *

Ushijima happened to already be standing next to Kawanishi when their names were called together and he looked over at his assigned partner. Kawanishi was one of the few people on the team Ushijima didn’t have to look down to meet eyes with. For that, he was grateful. It wasn’t anyone else’s fault for being shorter than him, but he was glad he was partnered with someone else tall. Looking down all the time made his neck hurt.

Looking almost reluctant to leave the crowd, Kawanishi followed Ushijima toward the locker room to shower. Neither of them exchanged words as they changed into clean clothes and left the gym again, stepping out into the cool, evening air. Ushijima worried silently to himself. He thought he rather liked Kawanishi, but he wasn’t sure about this project. Ordinarily, Ushijima didn’t have a problem staying silent and he didn’t have a problem when the people he was with were silent too. He didn’t find shared silences uncomfortable in the least and he didn’t think he’d mind if he spent the whole evening with Kawanishi like this, quiet and content. However, they did have an assignment to fulfill, getting to know each other and finding similarities, and they weren’t going to accomplish it like this, as relaxing as it was. On top of it all, Ushijima was the captain and he really should be performing to standards both on and off the court. It wouldn’t do for him to skip out on a team-building activity like this because he didn’t know what to say.

Lost in thought, Ushijima didn’t even register the words coming from Kawanishi’s mouth until he was finished speaking.

“I’m sorry. I missed that,” Ushijima said quietly. He hadn’t meant to be rude and he hoped Kawanishi didn’t think so.

Kawanishi’s voice came out a dynamic softer now. “I asked if we could go to the cafeteria. I’m hungry.”

“Ah. Of course.” Ushijima hadn’t realized his course either toward the dorms until he stopped and turned toward the building with the common rooms, classrooms, and most importantly, the cafeteria.

Still stuck in silence, the two entered the cafeteria, taking a plateful of food and sitting down together. Out of the corner of his eye, Ushijima thought he saw Tendou and one of the new first years dash back outside, somehow already done eating.

Ushijima enjoyed his dinner greatly, especially since it came earlier in the night than any other day they had practice, but conversation with Kawanishi still bothered him. He knew he wasn’t the friendliest person, but he hoped he wasn’t scaring the second year and keeping him from talking. Ushijima knew he had that effect on people who didn’t know him well.

Finishing his plate, Ushijima stood back up, murmuring a quick ‘pardon me’ before getting back in line for more food. Surprising him slightly, Kawanishi stood up as well, following him back into the line.

“Sorry,” the middle blocker mumbled. “I wasn’t sure if it would be rude to get more, especially if you had something you wanted to do after this.”

Ushijima shook his head. “Of course, if you need more food you’re welcome to get some whenever you like. I’m sorry I’m not a great conversationalist and I don’t know what you want to do after this.”

Kawanishi shrugged. “I don’t know either. I’m pretty boring.”

Not sure how to respond to that, Ushijima focused on the food, taking a new plate and piling it high with a second helping of dinner. Volleyball practice always left him famished and he knew the best way to build more muscle was to give his body proper nutrition after working out.

Given his slender build, Ushijima was surprised to see Kawanishi load his second plate full of food as well. Ushijima decided it would be poor manners to ask how Kawanishi possibly managed to eat so much. Instead, he contentedly took his plate back to their table and continued eating in comfortable silence.

Finishing almost at the same time, they both stood up again to grab thirds. Their plates weren’t nearly as full this time as the first two and they more snacked rather than shoveled when they got back to the table, but it was only then that they deemed themselves full and ready to leave the dining hall.

Ushijima realized that though they hadn’t talked much, he had definitely found something he had in common with Kawanishi that he probably wouldn’t have realized without this assignment forcing them to eat a quiet dinner together instead of alone.

 

* * *

Reon smiled to himself as he walked with Shirabu toward the locker room. The second-year kept his posture straight and formal. Even straight out of volleyball practice, Shirabu barely looked tired, the same steady look in his eyes as always.

As some of the last members of the club to be called, they found the locker room full of their teammates and all of the showers occupied. The plan they’d established so far was that they would shower here, then head up to Reon’s dorm to chat. The third-year floor was almost always quieter than the one below, allotted to the second years, so they could probably find a peaceful corner of the common room to hang out and eat to-go meals from the cafeteria.

However, the showers here all being taken might adjust their plan if they didn’t want to have to wait around. Most days, there was a fairly even balance of club members who stayed a little late to practice and ones who retreated from the court quickly. Even then, a lot of people preferred to shower in their private bathrooms in their dorms so the locker room shower stalls were rarely all full at the same time, but it appeared there were more people than usual tonight.

Reon typically showered in his dorm after practice as well so he figured he was only adding to the unusual crush of students in the locker room. He wouldn’t say it, but he was glad they couldn’t shower in the locker room at the moment. He was much more comfortable in his own personal bubble in the dorms. Reon placed a hand on Shirabu’s shoulder. “If you don’t want to wait, we can go back to the dorms right now. You’re welcome to shower in my room if you’d like and we can get dinner after that.

Shirabu stiffened; Reon wasn’t sure how his posture managed to look even  _ more _ rigid now.

“Or not,” Reon supplied quickly. He didn’t know the second year particularly well yet and was relying on nonverbal cues to get a grasp on how to treat him. “However you want tonight to play out is fine by me.”

“I’ll shower in my own bathroom,” Shirabu stated, grabbing his belongings out of his locker and turning back toward the door. “We can meet up to get food after that if you want.”

Reon agreed to those conditions and followed Shirabu back to the dorm building, splitting off to go to their separate floors. He was an interesting kid, Reon was already able to tell. Maybe after they got back together and they were both clean and on their way to get food, they would both be able to relax a bit more. Reon didn’t blame Shirabu for wanting to shower in his own room — they definitely didn’t know each other very well yet to be hanging around in each others’ bathrooms. What had Reon questioning was Shirabu’s attitude. Sanitation could be a reason to avoid showering in each others’ rooms, but he seemed fine with the idea of showering in the locker room and that couldn’t be cleaner than Reon’s bathroom. Did Shirabu have something against him already? They’d barely ever talked to each other.

Putting the questions out of his mind, Reon showered contently. He’d have plenty of time to get to know Shirabu later. That was what this exercise was all about anyway. Dressing in more comfortable clothes, Reon headed back out, shooting Shirabu a text that he was on his way over.

The second year was waiting by the stairs when Reon got there and they walked together to the cafeteria, grabbing food to take with them.

“So, did you want to go up to my room or yours?” Reon stepped outside again, enjoying the last light of the spring evening.

Shirabu hesitated, looking around. “It’s kinda warm out here.”

Reon hoped he was reading the cue correctly. “You want to eat outside?”

Nodding, Shirabu found a bench nearby and tucked into his dinner without waiting to be sure Reon would follow suit. “Sorry,” he said, swallowing. “I like personal space. That usually includes bedrooms.”

“It’s understandable.” Reon smiled. “I don’t usually shower in the locker room for the same reason. I like having a space to call my own and it’s much more comfortable there.”

Shirabu nodded, finally letting his posture relax for the first time Reon had seen. “I don’t like invading other people’s space. It feels impolite.”

“Well, you’re always welcome in my dorm,” Reon promised. “I like having personal space, but I don’t mind sharing it with friends if I may call you my friend.”

“Okay. Maybe next time we’ll go to your room,” Shirabu answered, stuffing more food into his mouth.

Reon smiled again, noting how his companion looked much more at ease now. It didn’t escape his notice either that Shirabu had mentioned a ‘next time’ like he was content to hang out like this again. They could learn to be comfortable with their personal bubbles, but they could certainly do so as friends.

 

* * *

At the end of reading off names, Jin stood back and watched everyone walk away together, proud of his idea.

“You’re not partnering with anyone?” came the voice of the old man still standing beside him.

Jin smiled. “There’s an odd number of club members and I couldn’t leave someone else out.” Some of his nerves reappeared, but he swallowed them down, following Washijou as he walked toward his small office. “And I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you. As if we were partners or something. Do you have the time?”

Washijou didn’t say anything to confirm, but he didn’t send Jin away either. He entered the small room at the back of the gym and sat down behind the desk. “Was there something you wanted to know?”

“Not in particular,” Jin answered. “Do you need help with anything that I can do? I want to be a helpful vice-captain and do things for you.”

Instead of answering the question, Washijou squinted at Jin. “The partners you assigned weren’t random, were they. You thought you’d put people together who you thought would be starters this year, didn’t you.”

Blushing, Jin leaned against the doorframe. “Uh... Yes, sir. Yes, that is what I did. It doesn’t mean anything though because who knows who’s really going to be a regular this season, right? But I have been watching everyone the best I can to figure out who the starting team is going to be. Do you think my intuition is right?”

“You didn’t include yourself in the starting lineup predictions?” Washijou turned back toward the desk.

“No, sir. There are more powerful players in this club than I can ever be and the vice is usually on the sideline anyway so there’s someone who can deal with logistics.”

Washijou exhaled. “Your predictions are pretty close to mine, but we’ll  see about some of them. Don’t sell yourself short on your position. You could be a regular if you really wanted the position.”

“You think I don’t want to be on the court?”

“Am I wrong?”

Jin looked into his coach’s eyes, searching for a clear answer instead of another question. “No, sir. You’re not wrong. Based on my abilities, I think I’ll be of more use to you like this.”

“We have that in common then.”

“What?”

“Thinking that you’re going to be a good vice captain. I’ll see you tomorrow at practice, Jin.”

Stunned, Jin couldn’t move from his position in the doorway, staring at his coach for a full minute as the old man turned back to the desk and dealt with the paperwork of new first-year applications. Had he really just received a compliment from Washijou? Could anyone else on the team claim to have been complimented like that by Washijou? Jin wasn’t sure but he stumbled out of the office feeling pretty good about his role as vice captain if even Washijou agreed.


End file.
